


blood n dust

by sylphh (icelandicc)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, and i just love how arakawa wrote that part, cus i wanted to write something gruesome at the time, this is basically just a rewrite of That Bit from ep41
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelandicc/pseuds/sylphh
Summary: he was so cold.





	blood n dust

Sand trickled down from above, bringing with it a quiet shifting sound to the otherwise deserted scene. The entire area was a mess, the mineshaft, shaken to its roots, having collapsed inwards on itself. Metal pipes stuck up out of the ground and piles of rubble like flagpoles. Wooden beams, slabs of cracked stone, and torn metal blanketed the ground. The whole place seemed like the inside of a casket that'd been recently relieved of its inhabitant. It was suffocatingly silent.

A streak of color graced the wreckage, slumped in the path of the sun's rays as they snuck down from the gaping maw of the jagged opening up above. Gold and red so vivid one could've mistaken them for the fruits of the miners’ labor.

Edward Elric awoke in stages. Sleepy. He was so sleepy. His delirium blurred eyes only managed to open a fraction of the way before they fell shut again, threatening to bring his consciousness with them. There was an irritating ringing in his ears, sounding something akin to all the phones in Central Command blowing up at the same time, except there was no one at all around to answer them, so they just rang and rang and rang-

He allowed a white light to swallow him, feeling a relief less like a good night's rest and more like something nibbling away at his life force until he had too little left to care.

 

The next time he came to, Edward was much more awake. What Ed assumed was blood clung to his lips and chin in sticky trails. He breathed in hard and soaked in the details of the scene around him as his eyes adjusted to the dim light.

“I must've fallen down the mineshaft,” Ed ground out.

Rubble was everywhere,  _ siff- _ ing sounds coming from the dust as it continued to settle. Weak strands of light fought to remain draped across the uneven ground.

_ Which seemed uncomfortably close _ , thought Ed, testing his flesh arm against the solid ground beneath him. He pushed himself up on his elbows and knees in a few short motions, the resulting whiplash stealing the breath from his lungs. He gasped in air, steadying himself on his automail arm and clenching his fists in impatient frustration.

“Dammit, I can't let Kimblee get away-”

Pain shot through his veins like liquid fire and Ed bit back the yelp that clawed at his throat. It felt like a bus had hit him head on and was continuing to grind his body down against the cement. Warmth blossomed in his side as every nerve in his body burned fiercely, and Ed heard more than he felt the obscene amount of blood that poured from his stomach and splattered on the ground. Hot blood welled up behind his tongue and pressed against his lips forcibly, dripping horrible and thick between his teeth and to the ground.

_ What the-? _

Ed turned his head delicately, still working his tongue around a mouthful of blood. The sight that greeted him didn't seem  _ real _ .

“You're  _ kidding _ …  _ No _ ...”

A steel girder nearly the thickness of his arm was jutting out of his abdomen. It was larger than life. It was so big. It was so so  _ big _ . The shock dulled the pain so considerably Ed thought he was about to wake up from this nightmare.

Ed made the mistake of shifting his body weight, trying to get his legs to move, and all at once it slammed back into him again and Ed choked and spat out the blood filling his mouth. The pain was so intense he felt like he was going to black out. He burned hot and cold all over as the heaviness of his limbs became apparent, and he felt rather like Atlas trying to hold up the sky. He was shaking so badly it  _ hurt _ .

He collapsed without a fight, energy draining out of him with each glob of blood that hit the ground with a wet  _ smack.  _ He watched with sick fascination as thick red blood pooled around him, sponged up by the fabric of his coat and its fluffy white trim, oozing over the dusty, cold ground. Cold, he was so cold. And sleepy. With each beat of his heart he felt a tremor go through him strong enough to shake his bones. He heard himself breathing, quick and ragged. He coughed weakly and blood ran out of his mouth.

_ I'm gonna die here _

Everything was so harsh and bright and by God if he didn't die soon he was going to lose his mind to the pain.

_ I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die- _

The white light swallowed him once more.


End file.
